Estigma
by Dark' Lien A. B. Niege
Summary: Ele já não podia mais abraçá-la, nunca mais escutaria sua voz... E ele era o culpado de tudo... ::NejTen::


Estigma

Resumo: Ele já não podia mais abraçá-la, nunca mais escutaria sua voz... E ele era o culpado de tudo... NejTen

* * *

Ele odiava a primavera... O pólen voando em direção á narizes alheios, as chuvas repentinas, a alegria das pessoas ao verem as flores... Tudo o irritava.

Mas Neji sabia que aquelas eram desculpas que ele usava para justificar seu ódio, sem que precisasse admitir a verdade.

Odiava sim a primavera, pois foi naquela estação em que ele perdeu a pessoa mais importante e insubstituível que ele já havia conhecido.

Ele estava novamente trancado no dojo, sentado sobre a madeira lustrosa, os dedos de uma das mãos bagunçando o cabelo perfeito enquanto os da outra arranhavam o chão, marcando-o toscamente.

Ouviu vozes do lado de fora, crianças curiosas que não tinham mais o que fazer e sentiu vontade de assustá-las...

Riu da própria infantilidade, quando havia se tornado tão amargo? Uma voz em sua mente insistia em responder 'quando você parou de escutar o riso dela'...

Bateu furiosamente contra a madeira, tirando um som oco e rude do assoalho. As vozes haviam parado por causa daquele som.

Passos leves, receosos e travessos começaram a se aproximar. Neji levantou sem fazer barulho, esperou ao lado da porta e quando notou que estavam muito próximos a abriu de maneira espalhafatosa, arrancando gritinhos dos pequeninos.

"Neji! Que maldade!" ouviu a voz risonha dela ecoar em sua mente.

- Eu sei... - Respondeu inconscientemente.

"Até quando vai ficar com essa cara, Neji?" ouviu-a falar novamente.

- Até arranjar um modo de te reencontrar, Tenten... - Crispou os lábios, se sentando novamente ao chão.

Não podia mais encontrá-la, por mais que quisesse, por mais que tentasse...

'Assassino'... Sua própria voz o acusava, sua consciência nunca o deixou em paz após aquele acidente... 'Você quem a matou!'...

Era a verdade... Ele era culpado, não merecia as palavras de consolo dos amigos e nem mesmo o carinho dos membros do seu time...

'Você é quem deveria ter morrido!'... E ele preferia que assim tivesse sido... Tenten merecia viver, merecia muito mais do que ele.

"Neji... Tenha força!" era o que Tenten falava quando ele estava desmotivado... "Eu acredito em você!!" essa foi a ultima coisa que ele ouviu dela antes dela partir...

Não... Ele queria acreditar que aquelas foram as ultimas palavras de Tenten, mas... Na verdade estava só tentando apagar o estigma que se formou em seu coração...

"Eu te amo"... Ele jamais se perdoaria... Ele não merecia o amor dela, ele não merecia seu carinho, sua piedade, sua confiança...

Durante todos os anos sem Tenten as lágrimas se acumulavam em seus olhos, lágrimas que jamais caíram...

Sentiu a claridade do Sol aparecer repentinamente através da porta aberta. As nuvens que cobriam o céu ameaçando despejar água sobre Konoha agora partiam...

Pessegueiros em flor...

Flashes daquela noite vieram rapidamente, tudo o que ele tentava esquecer agora transbordava... Cinco anos tentando apagar Tenten de seu coração... Cinco anos sem observar o mundo lá fora...

...

O corpo dela caído em um bosque florido... O chão e as pétalas caídas estavam pintados de rubro...

A culpa era de Neji... Por culpa de um jutsu que deu errado Tenten agora sangrava semi desacordada no chão frio...

Mesmo que fosse somente uma lembrança ele sentia que se esticasse a mão para tocá-la ele poderia sentir a delicada pele da moça sob seus dedos.

"Eu te amo..." a voz fraca e o sorriso encorajador... Eram tão típicos dela... Eram tão dolorosamente intensos...

...

- Eu sei... Não posso te trazer de volta, Tenten... Eu procurei todas as formas possíveis para que você voltasse, mas já não encontro nenhuma saída, nenhuma esperança...

...

Tenten havia morrido naquele mesmo dia... Seu corpo fora enterrado á pedido do Hyuuga, ao invés de ser cremado como era o costume.

Ela era bela de mais para virar cinzas e irem para longe dele. Ela era forte de mais para ser adornada por maquiagens fúteis e era tão delicada que nem mesmo as flores ao redor de seu corpo inerte pareciam bonitas.

Lágrimas... Era somente isso que havia naquele funeral, nem mesmo aqueles que não simpatizavam com a morena ousaram deter as lágrimas...

Somente ele ficou ali, parado ao lado do caixão, sem sentir nada... Entorpecido com o vazio que tomou conta de sua mente...

Queria acreditar que ela ainda estava viva, que aquilo era um sonho... Mas era real de mais... Era verdadeiro de mais...

...

- Tenten... - Neji se levantou, olhando para as pétalas que caíam no bosque ao lado do dojo... - Se não posso mais te trazer de volta... - Seguiu em passos lentos até as armas no canto do dojo e desembainhou uma Wakizashi. - Permita-me segui-la...

* * *

N/A: Ok... Não acho que o Neji se mataria, mas sei lá... O Hyuuga é um chato, mas acho que esse seria um caso especial...(Mesmo assim, façam de conta que Neji tem problemas psicológicos!*ok isso ele até pode ter*)

Hã... Acho que ficou confuso... Mas isso é porque estou enferrujada!*barulho de articulações estralando*

Sinto muito pelo sumiço... Estive ocupada e acabei abandonando a net...

(Sinto muito, Coelha-sensei, li sua mensagem, mas acabei esquecendo de responder*e quando lembrei achei que você ia pensar 'mano, tu demorou, desgraçada!'*, desculpe de verdade! Lien-chan ainda ama sua sensei! *chora*)

Bem... Não estou voltando ao , só postei porque bateu uma nostalgia e uma vontade louca de escrever... Okn-

Vou tentar aparecer por aqui de vez em quando, mas é que minha vida anda uma bagunça(alguém sabe o nome de uma boa faxineira para ajeitar minha vida?! T_T") e eu estou mais cansada do que nunca... Acho que é a idade batendo...

Anh... Obrigada por lerem e... Façam essa autora-semi-morta-viva feliz: Aperte a frase abaixo e deixe uma review! T0T*nem que seja só para falar 'MANO, tu some e ainda pede review?! Cai ai no chão e morre'*

Lien-chan ainda ama vocês, viu?! T_T"


End file.
